My Guardian Angel
by Luvs2Bloved
Summary: Now that Patch is Nora's guardian angel, he's determined to become more acquainted with her body. Invading her mind and giving her illusions, will Patch get what he wants? Will Nora let him? LEMONS later on
1. Biology Adventures

**A/N: I have just finished reading Hush, Hush not to long ago and now I can't seem to get it out of my mind. A bunch of ideas have been going through my head and now have become a story. This is my first fan fiction so please review and go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush or any of the characters, but if I did…. Hehe well lets just say the book wouldn't be for young adults. But that's what this story's for. **

Ever since Patch has become my guardian angel he has been so determined to get acquainted with my body. Every chance he gets, it always ends up me smashed between the wall and his body with his lips on mine. I'm not saying that I don't like it, actually I love it, but it always happens in the weirdest places.

Last week when we were in Bo's Arcade, I was watching Patch play pool (trying to win another motorcycle) when all of a sudden he had me pressed to the pool table with his mouth on mine. I shoved him off me and hit his chest. He just gives me his fox grin then continues the game. I wouldn't have minded if we were alone, but doing that in public always gets me so embarrassed.

Patch has also been invading my mind so much lately that I have started to wonder if I have any privacy from him. He keeps putting images in my head of him kissing me or touching me. As I start to get into it he always stops the image and laughs at me for being frustrated. I had to put up with that all weekend.

Now that it's Monday and we're back in school from spring break, I haven't had one image put in my head from Patch. I've almost made it through the whole day with one class left. Hopefully he's giving me a break because we're in school.

Stopping at my locker to retrieve my Biology textbook, Vee shows up next to me.

"Hey babe, you ready for sex class?"

"It's called Biology and yes I'm ready."

"Hey, we're talking about sex in the class so I can call it sex class if I want."

I slam my locker shut and here all the other lockers rattle.

"Speaking of sex… What about you and Patch?" Vee asked.

"What?"

"Have you and Patch done it yet?"

"No" I say as my cheeks start to blush. During spring break I told her how Patch had become my boyfriend and the first thing she asked was is he a good kisser. Now she's been bugging me about sex and asking me if I'll give my virginity to him.

"We've only been dating for a week" I tell her.

Vee just smirks at me and links her arm with mine as we head off to class.

As we enter I see Patch sitting in his seat next to mine. This is the first time I have seen him in class before me. Sensing me staring at him, Patch turns around and sees me, a smile already growing on his face. I smile back at him as I sit down.

"Hey Angel" Patch says turning towards me. "How has your day been so far?"

I think about it for a few seconds then answer. "Peaceful" I say.

"And what has made the day so peaceful for my Angel?" He asks as his eyes connect with mine.

"I haven't had anyone invade my mind at all today" I tell him.

Patch starts to chuckle then he gives me a pirate smile. _Until now_ I hear him say in my head.

Coach starts the class as the bell rings with a movie about animal mating and reproduction.

Once the lights get turned off I turn my head to Patch and glare at him. _Don't you even dare!_ I say in my mind. Patch just looks at me and chuckles.

"Is there something funny Patch?" I hear Coach ask.

"No sir" He says as he leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

Coach looks at him for a few more seconds then makes his way to his desk.

After Coach sits down, Patch turns his head to me and smiles another one of his fox grins. All of a sudden I'm in my bedroom lying on my bed with Patch on top of me. I stare at his black eyes as he looks into mine. Slowly he lowers his head and our lips touch as my eyes close.

At first the kiss started out simple and sweet as I feel his soft lips on me. Then Patch's hands wrap around my waist to bring me closer to him. I lift my arms to tangle my hands in his hair when I feel him bite down on my bottom lip which causes me to gasp. After licking up the blood from the bite mark Patch delves his tongue into my mouth. We both moan as our tongues start to tangle to battle for dominance, but of course Patch wins.

As I feel his tongue explore my mouth I feel Patch's right hand start to slide under my shirt.

A shiver goes down my spine as I feel his hand slowly finds its way to the bottom of my bra. His thumb starts to rub small circles over my covered nipple which causes it to harden. I break from the kiss panting and my heart thudding in my ears. Patch's lips never left my skin as they made their way down my neck stopping at the collar bone. I close my eyes as I feel him kiss and lick it a few times then he bites down. My breathing starts getting ragged and my heart pounds even faster.

"Nora, are you okay?"

I open my eyes to see that I'm still in my seat in Biology class.

Still breathing hard I look up to see Coach standing in front of me with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asks again.

"I think she needs to go to the nurse's office, she might be low on iron" Patch says before I could answer.

"Iron?" Coach asks.

"She's anemic and has to take iron pills. Her pills are in the nurse's office" Patch explains.

Coach looks at me then asks, "Can you make it to the nurse's office?"

I was too confused to answer and my breathing was still ragged. My mind was too jumbled from the make out session that apparently didn't happen.

"I'll take her" Patch offers.

Coach hesitates then tells him to make sure I feel better.

I feel Patch's arm worm its way around me as he helps me out of my seat.

Once we get into the hall I move out of his arms and turn to hit Patch as hard as I could. Of course the only thing hurt is my throbbing hand.

"That was not funny what you did back in the classroom" I say to him with a scowl on my face.

Patch then takes my hand and leads me into a Janitor's supply closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Patch pins me to the back wall of the closet then kisses his way from my lips to my ear.

"We're going to finish what we've started" he whispers as his tongue touches my skin.

**Tell me I'm not the only one that thinks Patch is sexy. **

**No seriously tell me. Give me some reviews and let me know. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! But remember this is my first fan fiction.**


	2. Janitor's Closet

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own sexy Patch or others. Becca Fitzpatrick does and I thank her for making these awesome characters.**

I felt Patch's tongue sweep from my ear to my collarbone. Sucking on the sensitive skin there, I felt his right hand move to work its way under my shirt and bra. My nipples harden under his touch as his left hand leaves my waist as well. Only this time it ends up holding my ass, firmly pushing my center into his bulge. I let out a gasp the same time I hear Patch groan.

"Do you feel what you do to me my Angel?" Patch asks with his mouth still touching my skin.

My mind couldn't come up with an answer and even if it did I wouldn't have been able to say it out loud anyways. I was breathing too hard to talk so instead all I did was moan.

Patch leaves my collarbone and kisses his way up to my mouth. Instantly I open my mouth to him to feel his tongue tangle with mine. Both of us moaning from the contact.

Patch's hand leaves my chest and travels its way down. With both hands on my ass, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. Our lips never break contact. From the new position, my core connects with his bulge and I break from the kiss to moan out his name.

"_Patch_"

With hearing my moan, Patch starts to rub against me slowly picking up speed.

"I like it when you say my name that way Angel" He tells me breathlessly. "Only my goal is to make you scream it."

At that instant I froze. _We're still in school, in a Janitor's supply closet. There is no way in hell I'm gonna scream his name._

_I can always make you_. I hear him say in my head.

"No... I'm…supposed to be…getting …my iron pills…" I say between breaths.

"That was an excuse to get you out of class" Patch tells me.

"Well I really need them now… I'm getting dizzy and I'm shaking"

"Are you sure it's not from me getting you excited Angel?" Patch says with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I'm sure" I say as a blush warms my cheeks.

I lean in and kiss his lips. "Now put me down and take me to the nurse's office" I say seriously.

Squeezing my ass one more time, Patch puts me to the floor and backs up. Straightening my clothes I hear a chuckle. Looking up, my eyes connect with his and he smirks.

"I love your hair that way" he says, tilting his head to the side. "I should help you do your hair more often, maybe even every morning before school."

Turning my head to see my reflection on a metal bucket, all I seen was a big mass of brown curls. Not even trying to flatten it down, I pull a hair band off my wrist and put my hair into a ponytail.

"Come on" I tell him heading for the door. "We need to get my pills then go back to class."

Patch moves and blocks the door.

"Patch?"

"If you want to get out of here Angel, you're gonna have to persuade me" Patch says with the pirate grin on.

To get back to class faster, I reach out and grab the bulge in his pants. Then I grab a fistful of hair with my other hand and smash his lips to mine. Pulling his head back while my other hand is still rubbing him I say "If you would like this to continue, you'd better move and let me get my iron pills."

Groaning, Patch looks into my eyes.

"How will I know that you want to continue this?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "I let you get this far didn't I?" With that said, I bring his mouth to mine again. I bite on his bottom lip and pull back bring his lip with me. I hear him groan and it causes me to smile. Letting go, I move my hand from the front of his pants and drop my other hand from his hair. I was getting dizzy again.

Clutching onto Patch's arm to balance myself, he finally realizes I do need my pills. He then grabs me around the waist and opens the door. Going down the stairs we finally make it to the nurse's office. The nurse hands me my pills and I take them instantly. Because I was still dizzy, the nurse let my lay down for a bit on the sick bed. She said she had things she needed to do and left her office leaving Patch and I alone.

Lying down, Patch leans over me and gives me a soft kiss. Then we both hear the bell ring. Not two minutes later Vee comes in holding my bag catching us in our little moment.

"Ok lovers, break it up" She says.

I turn my head to her and glare.

"Don't get mad at me babe, I was nice enough to bring your stuff" She says with a smirk on her face. "And be grateful that it was me catching you two and not the nurse."

"Thanks" I said.

"Come on babe, let's go eat somewhere, I'm starving" She says turning around to leave. I get up, grab my bag and fling it over my shoulder. Patch then grabs my hand and we leave the room.

"You're always starving" I tell her.

She smiles at me, "these curves didn't get here themselves."

Still holding hands with Patch, the three of us walk out into the parking lot. Vee walks over to her Neon and I stop at Patch's Jeep. He recently had his tires slashed, so he had to replace them.

I lean against his jeep as he unlocks it.

"So are you going to go with us?" I ask.

He moves to stand in front of me and leans down to kiss my lips.

"I have work today" he says between kisses, "maybe next time." Then he moves his lips to lick the shell of my ear. "We will definitely finish what we have started today" he whispers. I shudder at that thought then he pulls back.

"You would like that wouldn't you Angel?" he says with a fox grin.

I kiss him one more time then started heading over to Neon where Vee was waiting. I turn my head back and see that Patch was watching me leave. _I would love to finish where we left off._ I say in my mind as our eyes connect. Patch smirks then gets in his Jeep and drives off.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Neon, Vee turns to me with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you sure you guys haven't don it yet? Vee says. "Cause babe, you guys totally look like you have"

"I'm pretty sure we haven't and what makes you think that?"

"You guys look like you're really intimate and also seem too familiar with each other to have been dating for only a week" She says matter-of-factly.

"Oh" I say as a blush creeps up my skin.

"Also, I know that it doesn't take a whole class hour to take your iron pills" Vee stated.

My blush gets redder.

"Come on babe, tell me what you were up to" She asks "and I want details."

She backed out of the parking lot and we started to head over to an Ice cream parlor.

Sitting inside eating ice cream, I tell her about Patch taking me to the Janitor's closet and the fun we had in there. My face was probably bright crimson from talking about it. While the whole time she had a dazed look on her face.

"I need to get myself a boyfriend" she complains right after I finished telling her the story.

"You are so lucky babe" Vee said, "He's so fucking gorgeous!"

"I know!" I blurt out. Realizing what I said I start to blush again as Vee laughs at me.

After finishing our ice cream we head out to her car. Out in the parking lot I could have sworn I saw someone watching us. Looking out the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone standing in the alleyway across the street. Turning my head to look, there was no one there. _I'm just paranoid because of what happened over spring break._ I think to myself._ No ones following you, Jules' dead so there is no need to worry._

On the way to my house Vee complained the whole time about being single. She also mentioned how the guy I liked was the good guy and the guy she liked ended up being the bad guy. I don't even know why she liked Jules in the first place.

Finally we pull up to my house.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" I say getting out of the car.

"No problem, later babe" Vee replies and backs down the driveway.

While unlocking the front door, I start to think about what I thought I saw at the Ice cream parlor, but I stop myself before I could over think it. Walking inside I see Dorothea mopping the kitchen floor.

"How was your day?" She says never looking up from her work.

I think about it for a second, remembering the Janitor's closet which causes me to blush.

"It was good" a smile showing on my face. "I'm glad to be back in school."

I head upstairs to do my homework for the evening. Sometime later I here Dorothea call up to me.

"Good night Nora!" She says.

"Good night!" I call back as I hear her leave out the front door.

I was home alone this week because my mom had another auction in New York. As I finish my homework I realize its dark outside. I get up and turn on all the lights throughout the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Once finished eating, I head slowly upstairs to my room to grab some pajamas. Then I head towards the bathroom to take a shower.

As I was rinsing out the conditioner in my hair I started to hear someone come up the stairs. Instantly I shut off the water and wrap myself in a towel. Opening the bathroom door, I hear movement in my bedroom. I walk across the hallway and look inside my dark room to see if anyone was there but I saw no one at first. Then I see a silhouette of somebody at the farthest wall from me. I feel the wall next to me searching for the light switch. _Found it!_ I think to myself as I switch on the lights.

There wasn't anybody there. Being confused, I decide to call out.

"H-hello?" I stutter.

I wait and listen for anything but not a sound was made.

Trying to calm myself down, I start to back up slowly to head back to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Still not turning around, I end up backing into something. Something warm… like a body.

"I like your choice of clothing Angel"

**How was that for Ch. 2? I'm still new at this but I'll figure things out eventually.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need your support and advice.**

**And thank you to those who already have! **


	3. Tasty Times

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I get excited and it causes me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: BF owns these delectable characters; I just play with them ;)**

"Patch!" I scream out. "How'd you get in here without the security system going off?"

"I was the one who installed it, remember?" he says as I feel his hands grab my hips and pulls me to him.

"I'm your guardian angel as well" I hear him whisper in my ear.

"Well you scared the shit out of me!" I yell at him.

He chuckles then bites my earlobe. I hear him inhale then he groans as I start to feel his growing bulge on my ass.

"You smell amazing when you're wet Angel" he whispers. Then he pushes his cock harder against me.

"Also you look so tasty…. I think I'm gonna have to eat you up" he says into my hair.

I moan and instantly feel heat starting to pool between my legs. Patch's hands leave my hips and travel up to my chest. Suddenly I feel him groping my towel covered breasts as his tongue darts out and touches my neck. My breathing starts to pick up as he licks his way to my shoulder. Nibbling on that spot, I raise my hands and tangle them into his dark hair. The towel slowly slips from my body and I shudder. My nipples go hard from the cold air but then get covered my Patch's hands. He works his way up to my face then our lips meet.

I turn around and press my chest to him. I hear him growl and then we work our way to my bed. Next thing I know, I'm on my back with him on top of me. He presses his bulge onto my center and we moan in unison.

"Fuck, you feel amazing Angel"

With hearing that, I start to wrap my legs around his hips to hold him closer to me and our lips connect again. At that moment, I decided that I want to feel his bare chest on mine so I reach for the hem of his shirt. We break the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Flinging it to god knows where, we kiss again as Patch lays his chest on mine. All I can say is that at that moment I never wanted him to get off me again. I loved the feel of his skin touching mine and I wanted more.

I touch his chest and feel my way town to the waistband of his black pants. I find the button and start to undo it when Patch breaks the kiss.

"No no, Angel" he says mere inches from my face. "I'm going to taste _you._ We'll get to that some other time."

I pout and stick my bottom lip out. He then leans his head down and captures my lip between his teeth. I moan and bring my hands back up to his hair. Being in Patch's arms is the most amazing feeling ever. I don't think I could be happy with anyone else.

Patch lets go of my lip to leave a trail of kisses down my chest. When he reaches the valley of my breasts, he brings his mouth to my right nipple causing me to arch my back in pleasure. His right hand moves up to massage my other breast as the left one moves in between my thighs.

The room starts to get filled with my moans and ragged breaths. Patch's hand starts to rub circles on my inner thigh.

"Mmmm Patch" I moan out.

"More?" he asks as he switches nipples.

All I could do was nod my head up and down, but he didn't see my answer so he bit down.

"What was that Angel?" he asks.

"Yes! More, more" I cry out.

His finger enters my core and I moan louder. Plunging his finger in and out of me, he brings his face back up to mine. I smash my lips to his and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Patch licks the shell of my ear and whispers. "You're so wet for me Angel."

I blush at what he said and try to bring my hips up to meet his finger. All of a sudden, Patch pulls out his finger and licks it. We both let out a moan.

"Just what I thought" He says looking into my eyes. "You taste amazing."

Frustrated for not reaching my climax, I reach down to finish what he started but he stops me.

"I think I need some more to taste" he says moving his head down to my core. I scream at the contact of his lips to my clit. Then I feel him flick it with his tongue and bite it.

I grasp the sheets trying to not combust. The touch from this man was going to light me on fire. Patch's hand returns to my core and starts thrusting again. He then sucks on my clit and my hands instantly weave themselves into his hair. I start to buck my hips to reach his thrust faster but he holds my hips down. I could feel my climax building and I was getting ready to explode. _So close!_ I think to myself. _That's right my Angel, cum for me. Cum for me so I can taste you._

From hearing that, I come undone. I scream Patch's name as I ride out my orgasm while he licks up my mess. I let go of his hair and he climbs up so he could kiss me. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and I can taste myself on him. With the kiss, I show him how much I appreciate him and what he has done for me.

Finally I let go and relax, trying to calm my breathing while I let the blush drain from my cheeks. Patch gets up and leaves the room. Being confused, I decide to call out.

"Patch? Where are you going?"

He then returns holding my pajamas from the bathroom with a pirate grin on his face. As I start to get up Patch pushes me back down on my bed. Then he pulls out my underwear and starts to slide them up my legs. Next he takes my flannel bottoms and puts them on me as well. After I get my bra on, he puts my shirt on me and smiles.

"I didn't get to undress you so I decided to do the opposite" he explains.

"Oh, well thank you" I say as a blush covers my cheeks.

He then walks over to where his shirt landed and puts it on. He turns back and smiles as he makes his way over to my bed.

"I'm glad I get to become acquainted with your body Angel"

"And next time it will be you turn" I tell him.

He smiles at me and tucks me in bed. Then he climbs on top of the covers and holds me close. I breathe in his earthy mint smell and close my eyes.

"We'll see what tomorrow holds for us" He whispers in my ear as I doze off into sleep.

**I'd like Patch to touch me that way. How about you?**

**Please Review!! You know you want to!**


	4. Distractions

**A/n: Last chapter wasn't as long as I liked it to be… so I decided to make this one longer.**

**Disclaimer: BF owns the characters, we're all just lucky to use them.**

XXX

I wake up to the sound of rain hitting my window. I groan at the thought of a cold wet day and I wished I could just stay in bed for today. My mind thinks back to last night and I start to feel my cheeks get warm. I wouldn't mind staying in bed forever as long as Patch was with me. I reach my hand out to feel around for Patch but nothing was there. Opening my eyes, I sit up and look around. _Where is he?_ I think to myself.

"Patch?" I call out.

Nothing. The only noise was the sound of rain hitting the house.

I crawl out of bed and make my way for the hall to search for him.

"Patch?" I call out again, hoping to get an answer.

Still nothing.

I start to descend down the stairs to make my way to the kitchen. _Maybe he's in the kitchen?_ I wonder to myself. Turning the corner into the kitchen, I see a plate of ham and eggs with a note next to it. Picking the note up, I start to read Patch's writing.

_Angel,_

_Sorry for not being there when you wake up. I had to leave to go shower and change, but before I left I made you breakfast._

_I really enjoyed last night and I will definitely take you up on your offer later on. Enjoy your meal and see you at school._

_Patch_

Finishing the note I set it down and think to myself. _Offer? What offer?_ Suddenly the memory flashes before my eyes. _"And next time it will be your turn."_ A blush colors my face as I remember telling Patch that before I fell asleep.

Slightly embarrassed, I start to eat my breakfast. When I finished I put the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. I walk into my closet and grab a pair of jeans. After I put them on I headed over to my dresser and pull out a red sweater and put it on. I grab my socks and shoes and put them on as well then head toward the bathroom. Seeing my self in the mirror was frightening. Last night had caused my hair to frizz and tangle and I looked like I had an afro. Grumbling to myself, I grab my hairbrush and start to tame the beast. After pulling and wincing a few times, I was finally able to put it into a bun.

Walking back into my room I check my phone (I had to get a new one because Jules took the other) and seen that I had a text.

**Am I picking you up babe?** It was from Vee.

**Sure** I tell her.

**K **

**See you in 5** She answers back. Even though she lives 15 minutes away from me, she drives like a speed demon so I wouldn't surprised if she would get here that fast.

I unplug the phone from its charger and put it in my pocket. Then I head over to my desk to grab my backpack. I go back into the bathroom and brush my teeth for the day.

Hearing a honking noise, I rush to my room to grab my jacket and I see someone in my window out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head but I see no one there. Getting mad at myself for being paranoid, I run downstairs and grab an umbrella and head out the front door. Locking it, I turn around and head for the Neon parked in my driveway.

"Morning babe!" Vee says as I get in her car.

"Morning" I reply.

"So how was your evening?" She asks as she backs down the driveway. "Did you finish your math homework cuz I didn't and I need to copy off yours."

All I could do was blush after thinking about last night. Vee caught sight of my reddening face and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you blushing?" She asks.

All I could do was get redder. She looked at me for a second longer then turns back to face the road.

"You weren't home alone last night were you?" She says with an obvious smirk on her face. My face was probably completely red now.

"Were you?" She asks.

"Patch came over" I finally answer.

She turns her head instantly and smiles at me in excitement.

"Did you do it?" Vee asks.

I roll my eyes and answer her. "No, not entirely"

Her eyes go big. "Tell me everything!" she exclaims.

"Well I was in the shower ---"

"Did he get in with you?!!" she asks interrupting me.

"No, let me finish." I explain. "When I was finishing up my shower I heard someone coming up the stairs. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel, and then I heard someone in my room so I went to check in there. When I did, no one was there. So I started to back up slowly when I ended up bumping into Patch."

"Ooooh, what did he do?" Vee asks excitedly.

"He started to kiss my neck and he told me how tasty I looked. Then he made it obvious that he wanted to taste _all_ of me" I said as my center starts to heat up from the memory. I squeeze my legs together to stop the urge to touch myself.

"Did he do oral?" Vee asks.

"Um…. Yeah" I mumble. I was too embarrassed to look up to see her expression so instead I stared out the window and watched the rain hit the glass.

"You are one lucky girl babe" She states. "I mean, if a guy as sexy as him went down on me……I think I'd die."

I was starting to get dizzy from the memory and also from blushing so much. I needed my iron pills. While planning about going to the nurse's office, Vee interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, what happened next?"

"Oh, after he just got up and left the room."

"What?! Why?" Vee asked with a confused expression.

"He went to the bathroom to grab my pajamas. Then he helped me put them on." I explain.

"Well that was sweet of him" she said.

"I know I was confused at first. I didn't expect him to do that." I said truthfully.

"So did he stay the night with you?" Vee wondered.

"I think so… but when I woke up he was gone." I said. "He made me breakfast first though, and left a note with it too."

"What'd it say?" she asked.

"He just explained to me why he wasn't there." I wasn't going to tell her about the offer I gave him. I was way too embarrassed to tell anyone.

"Oh, well that's good. I'd be pissed to wake up and my man was gone…well if I had a man At least he told you why though."

"Yeah, I'm glad he left a note." I say.

Finally we pull into the parking lot of our school and I see Patch's black Jeep. Instantly my heart starts beating fast. I wonder to myself if he had something planned for today and I start to worry if he is going to put images in my head again like he did in Biology yesterday.

Getting out of the Neon, I open my umbrella and wait for Vee to get out of the car. Once she gets under the umbrella we head for the school doors. Instantly I head for the nurse's office once we get inside.

"Where are you going?" Vee asks.

"I need to go to the nurse to take my iron pills."

"Well hurry because I need to copy your math homework before the first bell rings" she says.

After I take my pills we head to our math class and sit right next to each other. I pull out my homework and hand it to her.

"Thanks!" she exclaims. "I don't know what I'd would do without you babe."

I just smile and let my thoughts journey back to last night and what Patch might do today. I blush again.

Vee looks up right at that moment and smirks at me knowing exactly where my mind's at.

"You know, you shouldn't be thinking about that at school. You'll be too distracted to learn."

"And why can't I do that?" I ask.

"Because you're the one that pays attention and I'm the one that daydreams, then later I copy your work. If we both daydream then how will we ever get our work done? It will screw up the natural order of things." Vee explains.

I roll my eyes as I take the homework back when the bell rings. The teacher starts his lecture and my mind is instantly lost in nothing but Patch.

_I wonder what will happen today._ I think to myself.

_Be patient my Angel_.

With hearing him in my mind I jump and look around. Out in the hallway I see Patch standing there in dark jeans, a black shirt, and black boots. As I slowly check him out I finally make it to his face. Our eyes connect and I hear him again. _I like you in red, it makes you look sexy._

I blush and turn to see if anyone else in class sees him. No one notices so I turn my eyes back to him and smile. _I'm still holding you to your offer_ He tells me. Suddenly I get an image in my head of me kneeling in front of Patch trying to get his belt undone. When the image stops, he winks at me and leaves.

I blush madly and try to focus on the assignment in front of me but my mind just kept wandering back to that image. To tell you the truth, I was frightened but excited at the same time. I was excited to explore Patch's body but frightened that I might not be good at pleasuring him.

_Don't worry Angel; I'll be happy as long as you're the one doing it._

I freeze. Is Patch still invading my mind?

_Yes_ I hear him say.

_Get out of my head! Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?!_

I hear his chuckle then there is silence. Good. Finally I had privacy in my mind once more. What am I going to do with this guy? He's distracting me way to much. I just hope that my grades don't drop because of him.

Finally the bell rings to go to the next class. Vee meets me at my desk as I gather my things.

"I saw Patch in the hallway" she says.

"You noticed? I looked around to make sure no one saw." I say back.

"Well I did and he was looking at you like you were unfinished business."

I blush.

"You didn't tell me everything did you?" Vee asks.

I sigh and decided to tell her because she was going to find out anyway.

"I told him that it was his turn next time" I say as my cheeks get redder. I've been blushing so much lately because of Patch that I might boil over.

Vee smiles at me and laughs. "That's so bold of you" she says.

I groan at her and leave the room.

"See you at lunch!" she yells at me.

"Ok" I call back.

Lunch went by fast with Patch sitting next to me. We were so absorbed in our own little world that I didn't notice that Vee left. She must have gotten tired of trying to keep my attention. The bell rings to tell us to go to our next class and Patch and I leave our table. When we get to my locker Patch gives me a kiss and tells me that he'll see me in Biology.

Because I was so anxious to see Patch, all of my classes seem to go in slow motion. Once the bell rang, I jump out of my seat and instantly head to my locker to grab my text book for my now favorite class.

"Ready for Bio?" I hear Vee ask.

"Definitely." I say back.

" I've never seen you so excited for class before" she says. "And I'm blaming Patch for it."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask in wonder.

"No, he's probably the best thing for you. It's like he gives you a purpose" she explains.

"Oh, well good then" I say as we enter Coach's classroom.

I walk over to my seat and sit down. Patch enters the room right as the bell rings. My heart picks up speed once he sits down. _I missed you!_ I scream in my head. Patch turns to look at me and grins. _I missed you to Angel._

Okay class!" Coach says after he blows his whistle. "Today we are going to do labs on environments and how the affect the mood."

"Now get in groups of four" he continues. "I want you to make a list of different environments for humans not animals."

Instantly Vee shows up with her lab partner to become a group with us. We move two tables together to work on. Patch and I sit on one side; Vee and her partner on the other. I pull out a lined piece of paper to start the list.

"Ok, who's first? Any ideas?" I ask.

"Restaurant" Vee's partner says.

I write it down.

"The movie theaters" Vee says

"The Bar" Patch says.

Everyone turns to look at him and sees a smirk on his face. I write both ideas down.

"The beach" Vee answers again.

"A hotel" her partner says.

After writing both of those down I add school to the list.

"That's lame" Vee says.

"Well it's still an environment" I reply back.

"How about amusement park" Patch asks.

"That works" I answer writing it down.

"Ok! Now I want you to list moods with each environment on a separate sheet of paper" Coach explains. "And remember you're supposed to write the moods you would feel if you were with someone you like."

I bend down to grab my backpack and I feel my sweater move up a bit. As I start to pull out another sheet of paper, Patch's hand touches my exposed skin which causes me to squeak in surprise. Sitting straight up again, his hand sneaks under my sweater and he starts to rub circles on the small of my back. I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning and to keep my concentration.

"Ok guys, now what type of moods do you feel when your in a movie theater?" I ask.

"Well… it's dark in there so it's kind of secretive" Vee says.

"Anything else?" I ask as I write it down.

Suddenly Patch's hand moves down my back to my ass and then around to the top of my thigh. Slowly the hand moves until it is between my legs and he starts rubbing circles there. All I was able to focus on was him at the moment.

"Give it to me!" Vee says reaching across the table.

"I'll take over since you seem so distracted." She adds with a grin on her face.

I let her take the sheet of paper and finish the project with her partner. All that mattered was Patch's hand impossibly close to my now wet center. I wanted him to touch me there. No wait, I _needed _him to. To show him what I wanted, I reached down to grab his hand and moved it. _Eager are we?_ He asks in my mind with a smirk on his face. I just turn my head to look at him and reached for his obvious erection.

A hiss escapes through Patch's clenched teeth and it was my turn to smirk at him.

"Keep your hands to yourself students" Coach says.

Instantly I jerk my hand back as Patch retrieves his with my heart beating a million miles and hour. Then I realize he was talking to two girls in the back of the class. The girls were talking about boob sizes and who had the firmer breasts so they were feeling each others to make sure. I was embarrassed now, what if we were the ones that got caught?

"Class is almost over so I would like you guys to hand in your papers and then you can talk until the bell rings." Coach clarifies.

Vee's partner takes our paper to the Coach's desk and then returns. Then the two move their table back to where it belongs and start to put their things away. I put my backpack on and grab my textbook when I realize that Patch was watching me the whole time.

"What?" I ask.

_I'd like that offer now._ He says in my head.

_Not while we are in school! Maybe later._ I say back.

_No. I need it now. _

_Come to my house tonight and then you can get your offer._ I tell him. _But not until Dorothea is gone._

_Once she's gone I'll be there, don't you worry my Angel._ He says with a fox grin on.

Finally the bell rings to go home. I grab Patch's hand as we walk out of class with Vee following right behind us.

XXX

**I am such a fangirl. I just can't get enough of Patch and his sexiness. **

**Man oh man, if Patch went down on me I know I'd die and go to heaven. And of course Patch would follow because he'd be my guardian angel.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It's what keeps me going.**


	5. Because I love him

**A/N: Sorry for not making it clear about how Patch can feel with his body, I'll explain that in this chapter. And thank you for your support! **

**Disclaimer: BF created these characters for us to want them.**

XXX

Once I got home I instantly went up to my room and started my homework. I wanted to be completely finished when Patch gets here. Passing the kitchen, I saw Dorothea washing the windows. She asked me how my day was and I told her it was long. I heard her chuckle as I started up the stairs.

Now I'm lying on my bed reading a novel for English class. I can hear the sink running in the kitchen and the washing machine going too. The sink turns off and I can hear Dorothea walking over to the bottom of the stairs.

"I started your laundry for you and now I'll be heading home" I hear her call up.

"Ok, thank you!" I call back.

"Take care!" She says as I hear the front door opening.

"You too!" I answer back before the door closes.

I listen patiently to hear Dorothea's car slowly descend down the driveway. Instantly I start to wonder when Patch was going to get here while still staring at my book. I slowly lower the book and look up to see Patch standing right beside my bed.

"Patch! I say with a shocked expression and heart already beating as fast as it could. "Don't scare me like that!"

Patch just smiles and takes the book from me, tossing it across the room as he slowly crawls on top of me.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I exclaim.

"No you weren't, you were thinking of me Angel" he states with his fox grin slowly creeping across his face.

"Will you stay out of my head! I have no privacy with you!" I say while I glare at him.

He smiles then captures my lips with his. Breaking apart I glare at him for being so damn sexy and getting away with everything.

"You're always on my mind so I was making sure I was always in yours" he says shrugging his shoulders.

His head lowers to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer and I hear him groan. Already I can feel his bulge pushing into my stomach so I move my legs until we were lined up and I wrap my legs around his hips. We both moan at the contact and start to rub against each other.

"I'd like that offer now if you don't mind" Patch says breaking the kiss.

"Impatient are we?" I say raising an eyebrow. I sneak my right hand between us and start to rub his growing erection as he lets out a deep moan. I start to pick up speed and he smashes our lips together plunging his tongue into my mouth. This time it was my turn to moan. The feel of his tongue on mine was amazing and the taste of him was even better. I could never get enough of him.

This time I move my hands to the inside of his pants and start to stroke him again. Wrapping my hand around his cock, I feel him pulse and then I start to pump him fast. Suddenly an idea pops in my head.

I break from our heated kiss and stopped my hand. Patch looks at me with confusion written on his face.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks.

"I was wondering something… I thought you can't feel things?" I tell him.

"And here I thought I did something wrong" Patch answers, obviously relieved. "I wasn't able to feel anything back then because I was a fallen angel. I was broken and empty. Now that I'm your guardian angel, I've become whole again and completed. Being whole again has let me feel emotionally and physically."

"Oh, well ok" I say with a smile on my face.

With my hand still in his pants, I start to pump him again. Patch groans and grabs my hips as he starts to thrust in my hand, his head resting on my shoulder. I nibble on his ear as my other hand moves from his neck to the front of his pants to unbutton and pull the zipper down. I start to pull his pants and boxers off him and look down. I gasp out loud and Patch looks up at me.

"That's all just for you Angel" Patch says to me.

He was huge! I was blushing madly as I thought about how that thing going to fit inside me. _Will that even fit?_ I wonder. Patch just grabs my face and kisses me passionately. It didn't matter if it fit or not, right now I wanted to taste him like he tasted me. I flip us over so that I could reach down and lick him. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Don't answer it" he says breathing heavily.

"What if it's my mom?" I ask. "She'll start to worry if I don't answer."

Patch growls then answers. "Fine."

I let go of him to get off the bed when he grabs my face and kisses me roughly. He lets go, frustrated as I reach for my phone.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly

"_Nora! How are you?"_ It was my mom

"Good" I breathed.

"_Why are you panting?"_ she asks.

"Oh, um… I was downstairs eating when I heard my phone so I had to run upstairs" I lied.

"_Ok, well guess what?"_

"What"

"_I get to come home early! I'm only 20 minutes away. The auction didn't last long at all and I left this mourning. Isn't that great?!!_

"Totally, I guess I'll see you soon then?" I ask.

"_Sure thing honey, bye"_

"Bye" I hang up and turn to Patch.

"Something wrong Angel?" he asks.

"My mom's coming home. She'll be here in 15 to 20 minutes." I tell him.

"Shit"

"I know… sorry. I guess we'll have to finish later." I mumble.

"Oh we'll definitely finish this" Patch says as he smirks. "Don't you forget it."

I blush and walk over to my bed. Patch already pulled his pants up while I was on the phone. I kiss him and help him off my bed.

"I guess you better go then, I need to take a shower before my mom gets home" I tell him.

I walk Patch to the front door and give him a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow… I really am sorry." I apologize to him.

"Maybe we can get back to where we left off in the Janitor's closet" Patch says as he walks out the door with an obvious grin on his face.

Closing the door, I run upstairs to my bedroom to grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. Once I set my things on the counter, I shut the door and lock it. Turning around I come face to face with a nightmare.

Standing right in front of me is Dabria.

We just stare at each other, either of us not saying a word. She still looked the same with her long blonde hair as straight as ever, and her sharp features. She wore jeans with holes in the knees and a white t-shirt with paint splatters on it. Her shoes were just plain white tennis shoes slightly worn on the toes. The only thing that seemed different about her was that she looked dull and lifeless unlike the last time I seen her when she was glowing and trying to kill me. Finally she breaks the silence.

"You're a very selfish girl." She says.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"Wait, what are you talking about? And why are you here?" I ask

"I'm here to warn you" She says glaring at me. "Stop fooling around with Patch, if you do then everything he's worked for will be gone."

"I am so confused here. I thought he ripped your wings off so why do you care; and why would I make him lose everything?"

"He did rip my wings off" she growls at me. "But if you continue to get intimate with Patch then he will lose his wings again and this time it will be for good. Nothing will be able to fix it."

"To me it just sounds like you're jealous." I say.

Suddenly I feel my cheek sting as her hand slaps my face.

"Bitch!" I cry out as my and touches my cheek.

"Do you know how Patch lost his wings the first time?" She asks obviously angry at me

"Something like he fell for a human girl or whatever" I say in return.

"He lusted for her body." She says sternly.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"I've been watching you for the past couple days."

"You were the one I saw in the alley way across the street from the parlor." I declare. "And when I saw something in my window."

"That's right. Lately you and Patch have been really close so I decided to watch you." She answers. "You guys have been really physical with each other which is why I've come to tell you to stop before it was too late."

"Patch lusts for your body. You can see it clearly on his face as he watches you. Then he uses his guardian angel excuse to touch you and to get to know your body. You have to stop what you're doing. Once you sleep with him, he will lose his wings forever. If you love him then you have to let him go." She explains.

I stare at Dabria as tears run down my face. _I have to let him go? I don't know what to do._ I think to myself.

"Do you love him?" She asks.

"Yes" I croak out.

"Do you want him to be happy?"

"Yes" I answer again.

"Then let him go. It's the only way." She says and then walks past me and reaches for the door.

With her hand on the handle, she slowly turns to me and talks again.

"Oh, and if you don't leave him… I'll have to kill you." She threatens.

"Why are you doing this for him?" I ask.

"There are just some things you have to do to protect the ones you love. Even though he hurt me and took my wings, I can't seem to stop loving him." She says then leaves.

I just stand there frozen in place as silent tears run down my cheeks. Right then I decided that I shall never touch him again.

XXX

**Nooooooooooo, Damn you Dabria for ruining everything!! Let's go hunt her down and burn her!**

**Don't be upset at me for doing this. That's just how this story came together, but don't worry, I'll fix everything.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love your reviews; it makes me want to write more.**


	6. Giving Up

**A/N: Lemon in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: BF owns Patch… not me :'(**

XXX

The past couple of weeks have been hard. The day after Dabria confronted me, I ended up staying home from school saying I was sick. Then when I got back I told Patch I was on my period so he would back off. Because my mom was back early, she ended up working at the office during the day and would be home by the time Dorothea would leave the house. These things made it easy for me to stay away from Patch but as it became another week, it got harder.

My mom had and auction in New Hampshire so she would be gone all week. Dorothea had family in town so she wouldn't be cleaning until Monday next week. I was running out of excuses to keep Patch away.

I told him I was busy working on an eZine article that was due soon so he wouldn't show up at my house after school. At lunch I would focus on a book or something trying to distract myself from him. In biology I would ignore him and when he would put images in my head I would play sick and leave to the nurse's office. Now that it has been going on for a while, I was running out of excuses… FAST.

I need to stay away from him but it's getting harder, I needed him. I haven't touched him or even kissed him since the last time he was at my house. It's been difficult avoiding him.

Today is Thursday, week three since I've stopped touching Patch. The night Dabria visited me I cried myself to sleep. Then every night after that, I've been dreaming of Patch. All the dreams end with him and I together having sex. I'd wake up depressed knowing that it would never happen if I wanted him to keep his wings.

Once the bell rang to tell us that school was over I bolted out the door. Making it to my locker I hear someone approach me.

"Hey babe" It was Vee.

"Do you wanna go grab something to eat? I'm starving!" She says.

"Sure I guess" I answer.

We walk out to the parking lot and leave in her Neon.

We show up at a burger place and go in. Once we sit in a booth a waitress shows up. She hands us menus then says she'll return shortly to take our orders.

I glance out the window next to me and see Dabria across the street under an awning to the barber shop. Our eyes connect and she smirks at me and leaves. Seeing Dabria causes me to lose my appetite.

Vee orders herself a double cheeseburger with fries and a big drink. All I got was a milkshake.

Once we finished and got into Vee's car, she turned to me and asked me a question.

"So what's up with you and Patch?"

Damn. If it was any other question, I could have answered it like nothing. But she had to ask this one.

"What do you mean?" I ask back.

"Well you guys kind of seem like you're falling apart." She answers. "You don't look like a couple anymore… did something happen?"

"No, not really… I've just decided to slow things down. We were going way to fast for our relationship" I lied. I hated lying to people but that's what I have to do to keep secrets. I've been lying to everyone all month and it's all Dabria's fault. I've also been lying to myself to stay away from Patch because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him. If Dabria hadn't come and ruin everything then Patch and I would have had sex by now and we would be a happy couple.

The rest of the drive home was silent. When we got to my house, I got out of the car and told Vee thanks and that I'll see her tomorrow.

"Sure thing, later babe!" She calls out as she backs down my driveway. I walk into my house expecting to be home alone when I start to smell food cooking in the kitchen. I enter the room to find Patch at the stove cooking soup.

He looks up at me and smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What does it look like I'm doing… I'm making you dinner." He answers with a confused expression on his face.

"I know that, but why?"

"Can't a boyfriend make soup for his sick girlfriend?" He asks.

"Sick? I'm not sick." I answer.

"Then why have you been staying away from me?" he asks.

How was I supposed to answer this? I have to come up with something quick before he starts to suspect something.

"I… I… I don't know." I mumble, giving up.

Patch walks over to me and pulls me into a tight embrace. Then he pulls back and lifts my face to his so he could kiss me. Once our lips met I let out a long moan. _Man I missed this._ I think to myself, missing his taste on my lips, the feel of him holding me, the mint earthy smell of him._ I thought so._ He thinks back.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I needed him. I tangle my hands into his dark hair and pull, causing Patch's mouth to let go of mine. The room was filled with our heavy breathing and the sound of boiling soup.

"Shit" Patch says as he turns off the stove.

Turning back to me, he picks me up and carries me upstairs to my room. As we enter he shuts the door behind him and slams me against it, covering my mouth with his. Our tongues fight for dominance and our hands move all over each other. I reach for the hem of his shirt and pull up as our lips part long enough to remove it. I knew that I would never be able to stop myself from letting this happen. I wanted him too much and I knew he wanted me as well. We waited too long for this moment so we weren't going to let anything stop us.

I feel his hands travel under my shirt and bra and then he grabs my boobs. I break from the kiss to let out a moan and Patch pulls my shirt and bra off at the same time. Smashing our chests together, we start to kiss again. The feel of my skin touching his was amazing. I feel my nipples tighten against him partially because of the cool air but mostly because I was so aroused. My underwear was completely soaked because of him.

Patch lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. Instantly we start grinding against each other and we moan in unison. Patch breaks our heated kiss and moves to my ear.

"I want you Angel" he whispers.

I moan then answer. "Then have me."

With that said he moves us to my bed and takes my pants off swiftly, leaving me in nothing but my soaked panties.

"You're so beautiful " he whispers.

I blush and move to take his pants off. I was so wet for him and ready that I was becoming impatient and ended up taking off his boxers too. He growls and moves to get on top of me. Grabbing the waistband of my underwear, he starts to kiss my neck. In one fluid motion I was completely naked. Now there was nothing between us.

Patch lifts his head to look at me as he positions himself at my core. As I stare into his black eyes I see the love he has for me and at that moment I knew that we weren't just going to have sex… we were going to make love.

Then in one swift movement he was inside me, breaking my barrier that showed that I was a virgin. There was no going back now; I would always be his and his alone.

Tears start to run down my cheeks as I try to fight off the pain. Patch waits patiently for me to get adjusted to him and kisses me on my nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally my lips.

"I love you" he tells me.

I knew that he loved me but it was so much better to hear him say it. "I love you too" I reply. As the pain starts to go away, I move my hips experimentally which causes both of us to moan. Slowly, Patch pulls out of me then slams back in and I moan again.

"More" I whisper breathlessly.

"Anything for you Angel" he replies as he pulls back out again just to shove his cock back in a little harder this time.

I scream out in pleasure and Patch starts to pick up speed. Moving in and out of me was bringing me so much pleasure that I started to move my hips in sync with his. Each thrust was followed with moans and groans as we went harder and faster. Our movement had a beautiful rhythm that followed the music of our hearts. We were one; connected in the most natural way.

I feel my stomach start tightening to show that I was getting ready for my orgasm. As it was building, Patch started to thrust as hard and fast as he could. I wrap my legs around his hips which creates a new angle for us and then I here a groan come from deep inside his chest.

"You are so tight and wet Angel" he growls.

"Patch!" I moan in pure bliss. "I'm so close"

"Cum with me" he says reaching for my clit.

He starts to rub it roughly and pinches it. I reach up and grab his face to bring it to mine for a kiss. Our tongues dance together as I feel my climax building up.

Breaking from the kiss I scream out Patch's name in ecstasy. Riding out my orgasm I feel Patch cum inside me.

"Nora! He calls out.

It made me happy that he said my actual name instead of Angel.

Patch collapses on top of me with his head on my shoulder. The only noise in the room was our panting.

We lay there still connected and totally relaxed. Neither of us wanted to move, we were content and happy. Finally Patch pulls himself out of me and lies next to me. Then he hugs me and gives me a tender kiss.

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow" I say.

He chuckles then kiss my forehead as I put my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly I remember what Dabria said and sat up as I start to cry.

"What's wrong?" Patch asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm so sorry" I sob. "Because of me you are going to lose your wings again."

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"Dabria said –"

"Dabria?" he interrupts. "What does that bitch have to do with anything?"

"She showed up in my bathroom a couple weeks ago when I was going to take a shower. She warned me that if I had sex with you then you would lose your wings because you lusted for my body." I explain.

"What we just did was not out of lust, it was out of love" he replies. "I knew that it would be ok because we're in love. We angels are all about love."

Relieved, I lean down and kiss him, and then I settle my head back on his chest. He strokes my hair and my eyes start to droop. I let out a yawn as I hear him whisper.

"Sleep Angel, tomorrow I'll make you breakfast before school."

I smile and snuggle closer to him and slowly drift off to sleep.

XXX

**YAY LEMONS!!! Finally!**

**Now time for a random question… how old do you think I am? Give me your guesses and I'll answer in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!**


	7. Feeling Sore

**A/N: I love all the reviews I keep getting. It gets me excited! And to answer the question I asked in the last chapter is: I'll be turning nineteen in a month. There was some good guesses and some of them made me laugh. Now it's time for me to shut up and continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: BF owns them and blah blah blah you know the rest.**

XXX

I wake up to a bright light shining in my face. Opening my eyes, I see that it was the sun shining in through my window and smile at the fact that today was going to be nice and sunny. I turn around in my bed to see Patch's sleeping face mere inches from mine. I lean in and give him a soft peck on his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close for another kiss.

"Good morning" I say.

"Your hair looks lovely" he says back.

My hands instantly shoot up to my head as I feel my obvious bed hair problem. I grumble and glare at him for making fun of me.

"And where's my breakfast?" I ask.

He smiles and gets out of bed to retrieve his boxers and jeans. Damn him and his gorgeous body! _Like what you see?_ He says in my head catching me staring at him.

"Mhmm" I say biting my lower lip.

"If you don't stop that then we are never going to make it to school." He says with a smirk

"Stop what?" I ask in confusion.

"Stop being so sexy… I'd have to make love with you again and then we'd be late for school… or might never show up" he explains with his fox grin on.

"Go make breakfast" I say rolling my eyes. "I need to take a shower to tame these curls."

Patch groans and picks up his shirt then puts it on as he leaves the room to head downstairs. I move to get out of the bed and gasp. _Holy Jesus mother fuck!_ I scream in my head as I feel the sore muscles between my thighs. I slowly stand up and pull off the bed sheets to put them in the wash later. I walk over to my dresser to grab a pair of underwear and a new bra. Then I move to my closet to find something to wear.

_There is no way in hell that I'll be wearing jeans today. _I grab a grey dress instead grateful that it was a sunny day and head for the bathroom.

The warm water on my skin felt heavenly. I could stand here all day under the spray of water and never get out. Suddenly I jump as a knock at the bathroom door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Breakfast is ready" I hear Patch's muffled voice say from behind the door.

"Ok, I'll be out in a moment" I call back as I turn the water off.

Stepping out of the shower, I quickly grab a towel and dry myself off. Then I dress myself wincing the whole time because of my aching thighs. After I pull my hair back into a ponytail before it started to dry and get frizzy from the curls.

I unlock the bathroom door and step out into the hall to find Patch leaning against the wall opposite from me.

"It's about time" He smirks at me.

"Well _someone_ had to make me sore last night and it's causing me to move slowly" I comment back.

Patch pushes himself off the wall and puts his arm over my shoulders with a big grin on his face. We slowly descend down the stairs and head to the kitchen. On the counter I spot two plates with hash browns, sausage, and eggs on top. I make my way over to the table and sit down as Patch brings the plates. Instantly I dig in and realize how hungry I was from last night.

After I finish the food I pick up my plate and move to the kitchen sink to clean of the dish. I feel Patch walk up behind me and start to wash his dish with me between his arms. I lean my head back on to his shoulder and close my eyes. Then Patch lowers his head and I feel him breathing on my neck. He slowly places a kiss there then moves his mouth to my ear.

"Come on, it's time to go" He whispers. "School starts in half an hour"

He backs up and I move to walk back upstairs. Reaching my room I see the sheets still in a pile on the floor so I pick them up along with my backpack. Coming back down, I walk to the laundry room and put the sheets in the wash. Then head for the door to see Patch waiting for me. We walk out and I turn to lock the front door as I feel Patch's hands cover mine and take over. I drop my hands and let him lock it and start to walk to the driveway. I stop in my tracks.

"Where's your jeep?" I asked worried.

"I didn't bring" he says coming up behind me. "I brought my motorcycle."

I groan and look around.

"Well where the hell is it?"

"Over there" Patch says pointing to the forest that surrounds my house.

"Why is it over there?" I asked completely confused.

"So you wouldn't see it when you came home yesterday." He simply states. "I needed to talk with you and you were avoiding me so I decided to surprise you instead. And what a surprise that was last night." He says with a smirk.

I blush at the thought of last night. Then I turn from him and headed over to the trees where his bike was hidden. Patch catches up to me and then grabs his bike and pulls it out of its hiding spot. Then he hands me the motorcycle helmet. I grab it from him and grumble to myself as I try to put it on which was difficult because I had a ponytail. I wasn't too happy about riding on the back of a motorcycle because my crotch was so sore and I was in a dress. The only thing good about it was I got to feel the sun on my skin.

We arrive at the parking lot of the school ten minutes before the first bell rang. I wince as I get off the bike and Patch sees my expression.

"I'm sorry Angel, you'll only be sore your first time" He says taking my hand in his.

"I've ridden your motorcycle before, remember" I say to him with and obvious 'duh' tone.

He chuckles then rolls his eyes.

"I was talking about sex" he says all too proudly.

"Oh" I mumble as a blush colors my cheeks. "I knew that."

"Maybe I can help you make it numb down there" he suggests with a fox grin. "We could do it in the Janitor's closet."

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Lets go" I say pulling him behind me.

"To the Janitor's closet?" he asks excitedly.

"No, to class you idiot" I say back.

"That's a shame… I was getting excited there for a second" he whispers into my ear which causes me to shudder from the contact of his lips touching my skin.

"Get a room" Both of us turn to see Vee standing behind us with a smirk on her face.

"I'm trying but she won't let me" Patch complains.

I just laugh and roll my eyes again as Vee starts to walk along the side of me, the opposite side from Patch. We all stop at my locker as I put my backpack away and pull out my math book for my first class. The first bell rings and Vee leaves to go to her locker.

"Meet you in class" she calls over her shoulder.

I turn to Patch and catch him staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing…" He answers. "I was just picturing you naked, that's all."

I hit him in his stomach and hurt my hand instead of hurting him. He chuckles and captures my hand before I pulled back from his stomach.

"Let go, I need to get to class" I say.

He sighs and lifts my chin so he could kiss me. Then he smiles and turns to leave.

"I'll see you at lunch!" I call to him as I start to walk to class.

_Who says we need to wait that long?_ I hear him say in my head as he turns a corner. I just know that he has a fox grin on his face.

I make it to class just before the bell rang and see Vee sitting next to my seat. I hurry over and sit down next to her.

"Took you long enough" Vee says as I settle in my seat.

"Sorry, Patch kept talking to me" I explain.

"Whatever babe" She says turning her attention to the front of the class.

Sitting there listening to the teacher drone on and on, I start to day dream about Patch. Thinking about his face, I picture the black eyes, those kissable lips, and his gorgeous body. Then I start to think about what he could do to me and my crotch starts to get wet. I close my legs as tight as I could to stop the throbbing.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see movement. I turn my head to see Patch at the door smiling, and then he winks at me and leaves. Instantly I raise my hand.

"What is it Nora?" the teacher asks.

"May I go to the restroom?" I ask.

The teacher sighs then nods her head up and down. Quickly I stand up and walk out the door into an empty hall. I start to walk in the direction that I seen Patch leave and then my arm gets grabbed as I get pulled into the Janitor's closet. I almost scream when I feel a hand cover my mouth then a pair of lips touch the outer shell of my ear.

"I knew you'd follow" It was Patch. "And now we're in the Janitor's closet just like I wanted."

XXX

**Woot! Another chapter finished!**

**Now time for another random question! If you could be any mythical creature what would you be?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Quickie in the Closet

**A/N: If I was a mythical creature I would be an angel. I have always wanted to fly and experience the feel of wind blowing through my feathers. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**XXX**

It was dark. There was no light at all in this small space. The only sound in here was my ragged breathing along with Patch's. His hands were fondling my breasts as he stood behind me and devoured my skin on my neck and shoulder. Suddenly he pinches my nipples and I let out a moan.

Before I knew it I was turned around and my body was smashed against the wall with Patch's body pressed to mine. I could already feel the obvious erection touching my hip which causes me to moan again as I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands are holding my waist as his mouth covers mine and he thrusts his tongue inside. His tongue explores my mouth before he pulls away and moves to my ear again.

"You need to be quiet Angel" He whispers licking the shell of my ear. "You don't want someone to find us and stop us do you?"

"No" I say breathlessly.

"Good" he says and moves back to consume my mouth again.

One of his hands leaves my waist and moves lower to the bottom of my dress to pull it up. I let out a moan into his mouth as his hand makes contact with my already wet underwear. Patch smirks into the kiss and starts to slowly pull the waistband down. He was going to slow for my so I drop my hands from his neck and take hold of my underwear and yank them down. _Thank god I'm wearing a dress today._

_I was thinking the same thing_ Patch says in my head.

I drop my underwear to the floor and reach for Patch's belt. Patch breaks the kiss so we could get some air in our lungs. I open his Pants up and free his pulsing cock.

"Let's hurry" I say to him as I jump up and wrap my legs around his hips causing him to moan. "I need to get back to class before the bell rings."

"Fine by me" Patch says with a strained voice as he slowly pushes his cock inside me.

I let out a loud moan and immediately Patch moves his mouth back to mine. We both move in a synchronized rhythm as his hands hold my ass, firmly pressing me to him. I feel the heat in my center rising and I knew that I was going to explode soon. I feel my walls around him tighten and Patch knew I was close. He pounds into me roughly as our lips and tongues are still tangled together.

Our movements pick up speed and our moans are muffled into each other's mouths. I was ready to come undone and I could tell that Patch was too. He pushes me against the wall even harder so now I'm pinned against him with no possible space between us. Being smashed into him with me bouncing up and down caused my clit to rub against his pelvis while he was deep inside me. I needed air.

"I'm… I'm gonna…" I say breaking the intense kiss.

"That's right Angel… cum so I can" Patch says without of breath just like me.

Hearing those words pushed me over the edge and I explode, seeing stars behind my eyelids while I rode out my orgasm. I feel Patch cum inside me soon after and then all movement stops with us still connected. The only sound in the closet is our ragged breathing.

Finally Patch pulls himself out of me and sets me on the floor. He zips his pants up then helps me fix my grey dress from being all bunched up under my bra. I don't quite remember how my dress got that way in the first place. Once I look presentable again Patch pulls me into a tight hug.

"I love you" he whispers into my hair.

"I love you too" I say back.

He pulls away then lifts my chin up to look at him. I wish I could see the expression on his face but it was too dark. Then he kisses me but this kiss was different from a few seconds ago. The ones earlier were demanding and passionate, this one was tender and full of love. Slowly we break apart and I smile up at him.

"Okay, I really need to get back to class now" I tell him.

"See you at lunch then my Angel" He says kissing my forehead then we exit the closet.

I go in one direction while he goes in another. I run to the girl's bathroom to check what I look like in the mirror after our event we just had. As I enter the bathroom I see Vee leaning against the wall smiling at me.

"It's about time" She says.

"That I showed up to the bathroom?" I ask

"That you and Patch have finally had sex" She simply answers.

My face goes red in embarrassment. "H-how did you know?" I ask in confusion.

Vee smirks then pushes herself off the wall to walk over to me.

"The teacher asked me to find you to see if everything was okay. So when I started to head towards the bathroom I walked passed the Janitor's closet and heard you guys in there. Then I decide to wait in here for you instead of right outside the door so you wouldn't be so embarrassed when you got out. But I can see that you are extremely embarrassed anyway."

"Well, I'm sure you would have found out sooner or later anyway" I say with a blush still coloring my cheeks.

I walk over to the mirror to fix my hair when I hear the bell ring.

"Shit! What should I tell the teacher?" I ask in frustration.

"Just say you didn't feel well so you stayed in the bathroom for a while for just in case" Vee replies as a few girls walk in.

Feeling ok with my appearance, we leave the bathroom and head back to class to grab our things.

_I can't believe I just had sex with Patch in the Janitor's closet._

**XXX**

**Sorry it's so short and I'm also sorry that it took me a while to update. I have been so busy lately that I have hardly had any time to type this.**

**Hopefully then next one will be longer and I could update soon.**

**Thank you all for your reviews because I really enjoy them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Making a Mess

**A/N: Is it okay to say that you love a fictional person? Well who cares… I love Patch and that's all there is to it. Ok enough of my obsessive ness… its story time!**

**Disclaimer: Thank you BF for giving us these characters 3**

**XXX**

The rest of that day was pretty good considering that Vee found out about Patch and I. She didn't bother me about it at all, she didn't even ask for details which I am very thankful for. I met up with Vee and Patch at lunch and it was like she totally forgot about it. She didn't even bring it up, it was Patch that did after he read my thoughts and found out that Vee knew. He just started laughing and asked Vee if it grossed her out to know what her best friend was doing in the Janitor's closet. She just laughed and said she didn't care and that it was our business not hers. Finally she gets it!

In biology, Patch kept sneaking images into my head from that morning and I got frustrated and told him to stop. He actually listened to me which made me happy.

After school he drove me home and kissed me goodbye before I got out of the car. He couldn't stay because Dorothea was there and he had work anyway. After I watched him leave everything just became a blur and I couldn't focus on anything. I didn't even remember the next morning how I got into my pajamas and in bed in the first place. All I remember was the dream I had about him.

Before I knew it, my whole week was gone along with my weekend; all I could focus on was Patch. He has become my life and I know that I could never live without him.

Today was Monday and I realized that there was only two more Mondays left until the end of the school year. Time flies when you are in love.

It was already after school and I was sitting in the passenger seat of Patch's jeep. We were pulling out of the parking lot of school when a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Patch?" I ask.

"What is it Angel?" He says to me as one hand leaves the steering wheel to grasp mine.

"I was wondering… why haven't you taken me to your place?" I ask. "I mean… you come to my house almost every day."

"Do you really want to see where I live?" He asks with a glint in his eye.

"Yes" I simply answer.

"Well if we go to my place, the only room you're going to see is my bedroom" He says as he turns his head to me and winks.

"I'm okay with that" I reply with an obvious blush covering my face.

He squeezes my hand as we arrive at my house. He turns off the car and turns to face me.

"So when do I get to see your bedroom?" I ask.

"How about tonight? You could stay the night if you want… no ones going to be here at your house anyways" he says.

"Ok" I say with a smile on my face. "Just let me grab a few things and we can go"

With saying that, I lean in and kiss him before I get out of the car to run inside my house and straight up to my bedroom. I grab an outfit to wear for school tomorrow and my pajamas along with an extra pair of underwear and bra. Then I run to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and my hairbrush as well. After I gather my things I put them in an extra bag and run back downstairs. I lock the front door and head towards the jeep.

As I climb in I see Patch focusing on something out in the trees that surrounded my house.

"Is something wrong?" I ask concerned.

"No" He says turning to me and smiling. "I just thought I saw something out there that's all"

"Probably and animal" I suggest.

"Yeah… an animal" he says with a dazed look and then he shakes his head and starts the jeep.

The drive to his place wasn't long at all. He just lived a couple blocks from the school in an apartment building. The building was old looking with faded bricks and ivy climbing up one side. I remember driving past this building a couple of times but I always thought it was vacant.

Patch pulls around to the back where there was an entrance for a garage that was attached to the building. The garage was huge and clear in the back I could see Patch's motorcycle parked next to an empty space. We pull up next to the bike and Patch turns off the jeep. Then he grabs my backpack along with his and gets out. After I grab my night bag I get out as well. Patch locks the car then grabs my hand and takes me to a set of stairs.

"I live on the top floor" Patch tells me.

"How many floors does this building have?" I ask

"Just four, but the top floor is the smallest and I'm the only one that lives up there" He says turning his head and gives me a fox grin.

"Oh" I say as my cheeks turn red.

He chuckles and continues to go up the stairs with me following behind him with our hands still locked together.

The rest of the way up there was silent. When we finally got to his door he sets the bags down and pulls out his keys. Once he got the door unlocked he stepped to the side and gestured me to go in. Slowly I walk in with him following behind me before he turned and locked the door behind us.

Looking around the room I notice that we were in the living room with the kitchenette to the left of us. I walk over to the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room and sat down on a stool. I drop my night bag at my feet.

"What are you doing?" Patch asks. "The bedrooms that way" he says with his finger pointing towards the hallway.

"Hand me my back pack." I tell him.

"And why should I do that?" he asks slightly confused.

"Because it is almost the end of the school year and I need to study and do my homework" I say getting up from the stool and walking over to him. "And the faster I get my homework done, the faster we can get to your bedroom" I tell him as I lick his bottom lip and grab my backpack from his hand.

Before he could capture my lips with his, I back up and return to my seat at the bar. As I start to pull out my homework, I see Patch sit down on the stool next to me with his fox grin on his face.

"When did my Angel become such a tease?" He asks.

"I'm being serious" I glare at him. "I really need to study then we can have our fun."

"Fine. Then let me help you so you could be done faster" He replies.

"Sure" I answer back.

My homework actually did get finished a lot faster than I thought. All I had left to do was my math and I was already half way finished with it. I was stuck on one problem so I asked Patch for help. He leaned over my shoulder and explained to me how to answer it. Then as I finally figured it out, I suddenly feel Patch's lips touch my neck. He places a soft kiss just under my ear then moves up to my ear. I was totally distracted; there was no way in hell that I was going to finish this assignment with Patch nibbling on my skin.

"Are we finished yet?" He whispers.

"Doesn't matter, I'm too distracted by you to finish anyway" I reply already breathing hard. "I'm just gonna have to get the answers to the last problems from Vee."

He chuckles then stands up and grabs my hand.

"It's about time" He says leading me to his bedroom.

When we entered his room I was surprised that it was so organized and clean. I mean I'm not a messy person but compared to his room mine was a disaster.

"I didn't know you were such a clean person?" I ask.

He laughs then shuts and locks his bedroom door.

"I'm never here to make a mess" he says turning back to me. "I'm either at your house or Bo's Arcade… or work."

"Well I'm willing to help you mess it up if you like" I say with a blush warming my cheeks.

Suddenly my lips were crushed by Patch's. Before I could register in my head what was happening, Patch already pulled away.

"Oh I definitely like that Angel" he says with a husky tone. "Let's start with the floor; we can spread our clothes across it."

With that said I instantly reach for his shirt and tug it upward to pull it off his head and toss it somewhere behind me. Then I reach for his pants and start to unbutton them. After I got them unzipped they fall to the floor pooling around Patch's ankles. Then he pulls his legs out and kicks the pants away. My hands move to the waistband of his boxers when he stops me. I look up at him in confusion when he answers my obvious question.

"I don't want to be the only on naked here Angel" he says as his hands grab the hem of my shirt at my waist and peels it off me throwing it to who knows where. His hands return to my waist and he unbuckles my belt and yanks it out of the belt loops of my pants. He drops it to the floor at my feet and unbuttons my pants swiftly and then they drop. I kick them somewhere and then realize that now we were just standing in our underwear.

Patch grabs me and tosses me to his bed and crawls on top of me with his mouth already on mine. I delve my tongue into his mouth and moan. He pulls away with a smile.

"I'd like you to help me mess up my bed as well" he says with a smirk.

"Gladly" I reply and then I grab his head to bring his lips back to mine.

Our tongues find each other and tangle in passion. With my hands grabbing fists of his hair, I feel Patch's hands move to my back to unclasp my bra. Once it came undone, Patch removes it off of me after I let go of his hair and flings it away. Then he grabs hold of my wrists and pins them above my head with one hand as the other starts to grope my boob. This whole time our heated kiss never broke.

Being so turned on by this man already causes me to want more from him. My center was already soaking my panties and I wanted to have them removed.

"You better take my underwear off me now or I'll do it myself" I say breaking from our kiss.

Patch just chuckles and his hands leave their spots to find their way to the waistband. In one fluid moment my underwear was off me and thrown across the room. Then I see Patch's boxers follow right after. I look down to see Patch's glorious cock resting on my hip which causes me to let out a throaty moan.

"I need you… NOW" I demand.

"I was about to say the same thing" Patch replies.

Instantly my hands shoot up to grab the back of his head to bring his face to mine. We start another passionate kiss as I feel Patch's tip rub against my core. Then in one thrust he was deep inside me. We let out our moans in unison then start to rock back and forth in synchronization. Our rhythm was already set and we were already picking up speed.

I wrap my legs around his hips which causes a new angle for him to go deeper inside me. Patch's hands grasp my hips so he could thrust harder. I was already chanting his name loudly and was grateful that Patch's neighbors were on the floor below us instead of right next door.

**XXX**

**Woot! Another chapter finished!**

**I LOVE ALL of the reviews I have been receiving. It makes my day 3**

**Well I hope you all have a great day and hopefully I will update soon**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Touch and Feel

**A/N: It makes me so happy to know that all of you like my story especially that it's my first fan fiction. You guys are what keeps me writing.**

**Disclaimer: BF owns my soul because Patch has it and she owns Patch. :P**

**XXX**

When I woke up the next morning, I completely forgot where I was and then to realize that you're naked doesn't help either. Then I hear an alarm go off and start to feel the bed move. I turn on to my side to see Patch shut off his alarm clock and then I remember our events from last night. Patch turns around and kisses me on the forehead then tells me we need to get ready for school.

"You know… I don't really need to read your thoughts to know what you're thinking" He says with a grin. "Seeing that blush on your face tells me that you just remembered last night."

I blush even more and he winks at me before he gets out of bed which causes me to see his naked ass and I get even redder. He turns to see my face and chuckles.

"Lets go take a shower" he says, "we both need one."

"Together?" I ask.

"Yes together" he answers with an obvious 'duh' tone.

"Fine but we're not having sex before school" I tell him. "I plan on getting clean NOT dirty."

He chuckles then picks me up out of bed and throws me over his shoulder and carries me to the bathroom with me yelling at him and punching his back. Once inside, he sets me down and turns to shut and lock the door. Then he walks over to the shower and turns it on to let the water heat up. Once the water was warm, Patch grabs my hand and leads me into the shower before shutting the door.

The warm water hitting my back felt wonderful. All of my muscles seemed to relax and I was at peace. I stuck my head under the spray to get my hair wet then moved so Patch could wet down his.

Watching him stand under the running water was something amazing. He looked so serene and happy standing there with his eyes clothes. This man was beautiful and all mine. Only I get to stand here in his shower with him. Only I get all of his body. Only I get all of his love.

Staring at his face I look at his soft lips that taste so delectable, then at his nose and cheeks, and lastly his closed eyes with long dark lashes. While look at his eyelashes, suddenly his eyes open and I stare into a pair of black pools. Patch smiles then takes a step to move closer to me. I blush as our faces are mere inches apart and I feel his warm breath fan over my face.

Patch moves even closer and his left hand reaches out behind my right shoulder. Finally he leans in and plants a chaste kiss on my lips and pulls back completely. I notice that he has a shampoo bottle in his left hand as he opens the lid. He pours a glob of shampoo into his right hand and closes the bottle and returns it back to its place behind me. He brings his hands together and starts lather them up before he reaches for my head.

I feel his fingers weave themselves into my hair and start to move around to spread out the shampoo. It felt really nice to have his fingers massage my scalp.

When my head was all soapy, Patch tangles his fingers into my hair at the back of my neck. Then his lips were on mine once again and this time I closed my eyes.

Our lips and tongues move in a beautiful rhythm as Patch turns us around so that I was under the water now. We break from the kiss then Patch washes the soap out of my hair while my eyes stayed closed.

When finished, I move to grab the shampoo bottle and pour some into my hand. Then I set the bottle down and repeat what Patch did to my hair. After his hair was all lathered up, we both move around again so that he was under the water.

Because he was taller then me I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach his head while I was washing out the shampoo. To help me, Patch bent down his head so it would be easier for me. This caused Patch's face to be right in front of mine so I kissed his lips.

Patch smiles into the kiss as he backs me up to the shower wall. Then he backs up once again with the conditioner bottle in his hand and a fox grin on his face. He repeats what he did with the shampoo and then washes it out.

It was really nice to have this shower with Patch. Neither of us needed to talk and we were completely comfortable with the silence. It was also really nice to have Patch cleaning my hair and I cleaning his. I really enjoy his soft touches and sweet kisses.

After I finish cleaning Patch's hair we finally shut off the water and get out of the shower. Patch grabs a couple of towels and I take one from him to wrap myself up in it. We walk back to his room and I notice our mess from the night before. I laugh as I look around at our doing.

Patch moves to his closet as I realize that I left my change of clothes in my night bag out in the kitchen. I turn around to leave the room when I hear Patch call out to me.

"Nora?" He asks with confusion showing on his face. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go grab my night bag so I could get my clothes" I answer.

"I already did" He replies as he lifts up my bag.

I walk over to him to grab the bag but he pulls it away.

"Close your eyes Angel" He tells me. "Let me dress you."

I close my eyes and let my towel drop. I hear him chuckle as I feel him put my underwear on me. Once it was completely on he kisses it then pulls away. Then I feel his breath on my face as his arms wrap around me to clasp my bra shut. This whole time I stand here with a blush on my face.

Next I feel Patch trying to pull up my jeans. I grasp his shoulders so I could steady myself and not fall over. He zips them shut and buttons it before he kisses my stomach. All that was left was for me to put on a shirt.

I stand there waiting and start to get confused. _What is taking him so long?_

_Patience Angel. _I hear his voice in my head.

Then I feel his breath on my face again and his lips on mine right after. He pulls away to put the shirt on me.

As I feel the shirt pass over my face I smell a strong sent of earth and soap. The smell of Patch.

He kisses me once again and then whispers in my ear.

"All finished Angel" He says. "You look beautiful."

I open my eyes and look down. The shirt I was wearing wasn't mine. It was a big black t-shirt. Patch's shirt.

I look up at him slightly confused.

"I've always wanted to see my Angel wearing my clothes" He says with a smile.

I smile back at him and move to put on my socks and shoes while Patch puts on his. I pick up my things off the floor and help patch make his bed.

I grab my night bag and head for the bathroom so I could brush my hair and teeth.

While I was brushing my teeth Patch walks in to brush his.

I rinse out my mouth and Patch copies me when I feel my stomach growl.

"Come on" Patch grabs my hand. "I'll take you to breakfast."

"Sounds good" I say as I grab my bag and back pack and we head out the front door.

**XXX**

**All I have to say is I'd like to have a shower with Patch ;) **

**How about you?**

**Sorry I have been so slow to update. I would have updated sooner but I have family visiting so I haven't had any time.**

**I hope everyone's day goes well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**


	11. Bloody Noses

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy.**

**Disclaimer: BF is a genius and you all know it**

**XXX**

It was a nice change to go out to breakfast with Patch. Also it was the greatest morning I've ever had; especially the shower part. Now that I'm at school and in Patch's t-shirt; Vee has been ranting about being single and how she wishes to wear a boy's shirt.

It was lunchtime and Patch and I were sitting at our usual table with Vee while she was still complaining.

"I need a boyfriend so bad…" Vee says in a whiney voice. "So that I can finally lose my virginity and sleep at my boyfriend's house." I told her that I spent the night at Patch's house. I had to give her a reason why I didn't finish my homework so I just told her the truth.

"Now that you guys have slept together" she says waving her hands at Patch and I, "She gets to wear your close and I get left here alone."

I roll my eyes as Patch chuckles.

"Gah! I want to lose my virginity" she exclaims.

"Wait… you're a virgin?" A boy from the table next to us asks.

"Why do _you_ care?" Vee snaps at him.

"Well if you want to lose your virginity… I can help you." The guy offers with a grin.

"Really? You'll help me?" she asks.

"Of course!" he says with a big smile on his face.

"That makes me so happy that I could kiss you on the cheek!" Vee says.

_I can't believe Vee is doing this!_ I think to myself.

_Just watch Angel._

"Plant one right here baby" He says pointing to his right cheek as Vee gets up from her seat.

"Right there?" She says as he turns his head for her.

"Yep" He answers.

"Good" Then Vee slaps him right where he was pointing.

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm desperate! And don't think I'm a virgin because I've never been offered to have sex before." Vee yells in his face as his hand rubs his swollen cheek. "It means I haven't met someone that I love enough to give my virginity to!"

Vee then turns around to walk off when she hears him whisper.

"Dyke" He mumbles.

Vee spins around and punches him square in the nose. The guy falls out of his chair and hits the floor with him clutching his bloody face. Every one in the cafeteria breaks out in laughter as his buddies all surround him to help him up.

"You read her thoughts didn't you?" I whisper in Patch's ear. "You knew this was going to happen."

He just winks at me and smiles.

"Man that felt good!" Vee says as she sits down with and excited expression on her face.

Finally the bell rings and everyone gets up to go to class.

"Vee I need you to come with me!" someone yells across the cafeteria.

We all turn to see a teacher with her arm in the air motioning to have Vee come to her.

Vee sighs then turns to Patch and I. "I'll see you guys later... it looks like I'm in trouble now. It was totally worth it though" she says with a smile as she turns to head towards the angry teacher.

"I'll see you in Biology!" I call out to her as she leaves.

"Hopefully!" she replies over her shoulder.

Then Patch grabs my hand and we leave the room. As we reach my locker I turn to him and glare.

"What?" he asks with a confused expression on his face.

"It's not nice to read people's thoughts and to get into their heads" I tell him. "It's enough that you invade mine, so you don't need to be getting into Vee's."

"Well something interesting was happening so I wanted to know what she was thinking." He shrugs.

"Whatever, just don't do it again" I demand.

Patch just smiles at me and leans in to give me a kiss.

"I like it when you tell me what to do" he says against my lips. "of course it usually only happens when we have sex."

"I'm gonna be late for class" I say with a red face.

Patch chuckles then gives me another kiss before he turns to leave.

I grab my English books out of my locker and slam it shut. I look around as I see students staring at me which causes me to blush again. So I turn and head towards my class.

I make it to my seat as the bell rings. When I look at the front of the class, I see the teacher writing the assignment on the board and I start it immediately.

The class was supposed to write an essay on what we thought about the book we were supposed to read. So I pulled out a lined sheet of paper and a pen to start it. Then the phone on the teacher's desk rings and he leaves the chalkboard to answer it. He was on it for only two minutes then he hangs up and turns to face me.

"Nora, you are wanted in the office" He says to me then returns to the chalkboard.

I gather up my things and put them in my backpack before I head out the door. As I walk to the office I feel someone grab my hand and I stop moving.

"I see that you are wanted in the office as well?" Patch whispers in my ear.

"Obviously" I say rolling my eyes trying to stop myself from blushing. I was already picturing him and I back at his place in his bed moaning at the top of my lungs with him whispering in my ear just like right now.

"Stop putting images in my head" I tell him.

He chuckles and we start walking again.

We enter the office to be told by the secretary that we are needed in the principal's office.

I let go of Patch's hand and head towards the back room. I open the door to see Vee, the principal, and the boy with a bruised face. I hear Patch chuckle behind me as we enter the room.

"Have a seat Nora, Patch." The principal says.

I walk across the room and sit down in the chair next to Vee with Patch following behind me.

"As you can see, you both are here to tell me what happened between these two" the principal says motioning towards Vee and the boy.

I look at Vee first then started talking. "Well… during lunch time Vee was ranting about not having a boyfriend and that guy overheard" I didn't want to tell the principal the whole thing so Vee wouldn't be embarrassed. "He offered to help her and was being all cocky about it and Vee got upset and slapped him in the face and told him that she wasn't desperate."

"Then the boy got angry and called her a dyke because she refused him so Vee turned and punched him in the nose" Patch finished for me.

The principal lets out a sigh and decides what to do with the two. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to suspend you both from school" He finally decides.

"That's unfair!" the boy complains.

"Well you shouldn't have antagonized her" The principal answers to get the boy to shut up. "Patch, Nora, you two can return back to class now. As for you two," he says turning to Vee and the boy. "We will need your parents to come in and have a talk."

I get up out of my seat and pat Vee on the shoulder before I leave the office with Patch following behind me. Once we are back in the hall, I feel Patch's breath on my neck and ear.

"You know, we really don't have to go back to class" he whispers.

"No I am not having sex with you in the Janitor's closet" I tell him.

"I didn't say that" he says.

"But I know you were thinking it" I reply.

"It's not my fault you turn me on all the time" he says with a fox grin.

"Yeah, but it is your fault that you distract me all the time so I never get to finish my homework anymore" I tell him. "And the school year will be over in less than a month and finals are coming up soon."

"I can help you study" Patch offers.

"No" I reply. "You are too distracting for me even when you're in the same room."

"So… you think I'm sexy" he says with a grin.

I just blush and roll my eyes. "I need to go to the library and study."

"Well when you go please be careful" he says with a serious face.

"Oh yeah, because the library is such a dangerous place" I say sarcastically.

Patch sighs then turns my head so I look at him. "Look, I think you're being followed again."

**XXX**

**Who is following Nora?**

**AWESOME! I have over a hundred reviews! 3**

**Thank you everyone! I never thought I would receive so many reviews on my first story. I'm sooooo so happy **

**You guys are awesome supporters and I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I've been so busy and if this chapter isn't as good as the others then I am sorry. **

**With the other chapters I would type them in one sitting but with this one I would write a little once in a while so I don't know if this chapter flows together very well. **

**Well tell me what you think of this chapter and hopefully I will update soon!**


	12. Blinding Light

**A/N: It's sad to say but this story is coming to an end. After this chapter there is going to be one more and then it is finished.**

**Disclaimer: BF is amazing for making Hush, Hush and is even more amazing for making a second. Because we just love her characters to play with. **

**XXX**

Usually I have Vee with me when I'm at the library but ever since she got suspended a week ago, her mother won't let her leave the house. If Vee was with me than she would sit here and complain about how boring this is and ask how long was this going to take. If Patch was here then I wouldn't get anything done. So it was nice to be alone to study. Especially since Patch never lets me leave his sight anymore because he thinks I'm being followed. I understand that he is my guardian angel but it's a little too much. I need _some_ space.

Patch has been dropping me off at the library after school everyday of this week and then when I'm finished I would call him to come pick me up. I was actually getting all of my homework finished and some good studying time as well so I was ok with it. Finals were next week and I wanted to be ready for them and then enjoy the last couple weeks of school. I was so ready for summer.

Now that I'm finished with my studying for the day I call Patch as I walk out the front of the library.

"Hey Angel" he answers after the third ring on his phone.

"Hey, I'm finished with my studying and-" I freeze in my tracks. Right across the street is Dabria standing on the sidewalk glaring at me.

"And?" I here Patch say. "Angel is everything all right?"

"No" I tell him as I head back up the stairs to the library.

"What's wrong?" he asks with a worried tone.

"Dabria is in front of the library, Patch. She saw me." I tell him in hushed tones because I was now inside the library.

"I'll be right there." He says with a serious voice. "Meet me in the underground parking lot. I'll come get you."

"Ok" I tell him. "Hurry."

I go to the back of the library towards the elevator that leads to the parking lot. Just standing here in this quiet elevator is nerve racking. I really need to get out of here.

Finally the door opens with a ding and I get out and head down the long corridor leading to hopefully where Patch is waiting. In the distance I see a silhouette of someone and start to run towards it as I see their arms open.

"Patch!" I call out. "You got here fast! Let's hurry and leave before -"

"I find you" Dabria says with a smirk on her face as she walks into the light.

"No. How did you get here so fast?" I say with a trembling voice as I start to back away from her.

"I was here waiting the whole time" She says moving towards me.

"But I just saw you in the front of the library." I say in confusion.

"What you saw was an illusion I put in your head." She explains. "I new that if you saw me out front then it would lead you down here where there is no one around."

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" She replies.

"Why are you doing this?" I say with my voice quivering.

"I told you before, you took Patch away from me and you guys had sex when I told you not to. He was mine first. NOT yours." She says moving even closer to me.

I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the elevator.

The next thing I new, I was lying on my stomach on the ground with a mouth full of blood. I realized Dabria caught me and knocked me down and my mouth hit the floor. I feel her sit on my back and pull my hair so that my head lifted up.

"Don't you dare try to get away from me." He hisses into my ear. "I gave you rules and you broke them and now I'm going to punish you."

She lets go of my hair and my face hits the floor again. Then she flips me over and sits on my chest as she wraps her hands around my neck.

My vision starts to blur and I try to gasp for air.

"After I get rid of you, I'll have Patch all to myself" Dabria says with a creepy smile on her face.

_I'm going to die._ Tears start to come out of my eyes as my vision slowly starts to fade. Where was Patch? I couldn't die yet, not with Dabria choking me. I needed to see Patch one more time.

_Patch._ My vision starts to go black so I cloze my eyes as tears still fell from them.

_Patch._

_Thank you for everything._

_Good bye._

_I love you._

…

…

…

_Nora!_

_Angel stay with me._

_I love you my Angel._

_Stay with me._

Suddenly the wait on my chest leaves and I hear Dabria scream.

I slowly open my eyes to see tear filled ones. I know those eyes anywhere.

"Patch" I say with a raspy voice.

He pushes his lips to mine and I start to cry again. It was so nice to feel his lips on mine.

In the background I realize that Dabria is still screaming.

I break the kiss and look around.

At the end of the parking lot I see to men holding Dabria to the ground. I see her legs kicking around as she tries to get away from the men.

"Who are they? I ask.

"Those are the Avenging Angels. I new Dabria was going to be here so I went for their help. I just thought I was too late." Patch says with a sad look.

I grab his face and kiss him. He smiles at me as I try to get up. I wince and fall back down.

"Be careful, I think Dabria broke a couple of your ribs." Patch says petting my hair.

I was dizzy and felt very uncoordinated. I try to look back at Dabria when I see her face glare at me. Suddenly Patch pulls my face to his chest and tells me not to watch.

There was a blinding light and the screaming stops. Patch lets go of me and I see the two men standing there. Then they turn to Patch and nod before disappearing.

"What was that blinding light?" I ask.

"That was Dabria's essence, the Avenging Angels destroyed it." He explains.

"So Dabria doesn't exist anymore?"

"Nope, she is gone forever. And you are here with me forever" Patch says with a smile before kissing me.

**XXX**

**Another chapter down and one more to go. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't know if it is as good as the others so please tell me!**


	13. My Guardian Angel

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. It had a few misspelled words and it was rushed so it wasn't as good as the others but I'll try to make up for it in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Thank you Becca Fitzpatrick for everything because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have a story that came with wonderful reviews.**

**XXX**

All I want to do is relax.

School is finally over, I passed all of my finals, and Dabria is gone (hopefully forever). Today is the first day of summer and I plan on spending it in my house. There is no way that I'm leaving this place after everything that has happened. Also my mother said I wasn't allowed to leave until she got home from New Jersey.

Once Dabria was gone, Patch took me to the hospital. I guess I blacked out so when I woke up I was in a hospital bed and seen Patch asleep in the chair next to me. The nurse came in and found me awake and left to go get the doctor. Patch woke up by the time the Doctor came in the room. He told me I had a slight concussion and some bruises around my throat along with a few cracked ribs. He asked me how this happened and Patch said that I was mugged and he came just in time to save me. The doctors asked if he notified the police but Patch just told them that everything was taken cared of.

The hospital called my mom and told her everything that happened. She freaked out and that's why I can't leave the house until she gets home which is in a week or so.

Luckily I was only in the hospital for the weekend so I didn't have to miss my finals for school. And now that school's out for the summer I can just kick back and relax. Which is what I'm doing right now with a good book and me lying on my bed.

I plan to spend my whole summer just relaxing with nothing to worry about.

"Here's your lunch Angel" Patch says as he enters the room with a tray in his hands.

"Thank you! I'm starving" I say as I start to get up out of bed.

"No, no Angel. There's no need for you to be getting up" Patch says as he pushes my back down.

I lay my head back on my pillow when he hands me a ham sandwich.

"Wow, you are quite the chef" I say teasingly.

"Just eat the sandwich" Patch says rolling his eyes.

I eat it then Patch takes the plate from me and returns it to the tray that was sitting on my dresser. Then he hands me a cup of orange juice and I sit up to drink it so I wouldn't spill the juice all over. Patch takes the cup and sets it on the tray then lifts the tray and starts to leave the room.

"I'll be back with dessert" he says calling over his shoulder.

It was nice to have Patch here because I didn't want to stay home alone and I could hear him downstairs washing the dishes I just used.

I lie back down and close my eyes to give them a rest, listening to Patch cleaning the kitchen.

I guess I might have dozed off because suddenly I was being waked up by Patch giving me kisses.

I slowly open my eyes to see Patch's dark eyes looking into mine.

"I thought you wanted dessert?" he asks.

"Well, what is it?" I ask back.

He gives me a fox grin then answers. "Me of course."

"Oh really?' I say back as I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his face to mine.

The kiss started out sweet and slow but then it began to change into a more heated one filled with passion. Our lips melted together and our tongues tangled in a dangerous dance. I grip even harder on Patch's hair and I hear him moan.

Hearing that noise come out of him caused me to pull harder as well as trying to bring him closer to me. This heated kiss was becoming too much and I need air.

I pull on his hair even harder until our kiss finally breaks. Patch pulls away from me to look into my eyes and whispers that he loves me. I smile and bring his face back to mine. Our lips lock once again and I feel Patch's hands begin to wander. First they started at my hips then the left one wraps around my back pulling my torso to smash against Patch's. The right hand slips under my shirt and slowly slides up my side to the front of my breast.

Everywhere this man touched caused me to burn. I felt like I was on fire.

Then his hand found its way under my bra and started to play with my already hard nipples. I let out a moan which was covered by his mouth when I feel Patch's length get harder against my thigh.

I move to wrap my legs around his hips and our centers make contact. We both let out a moan and start to rub against each other. My panties were soaked and neither of us had any clothes off yet.

Finally I grab the hem of Patch's shirt and start to pull up. Our kiss breaks for only a moment to pull the shirt off Patch's head with our rhythm never breaking and then our tongues tangle once again.

I flip us over so that I was now on top. I break the kiss once again to remove my shirt and bra with our movement never stopping. I lay my chest flush with Patch's and he lets out a moan.

We start our kiss again and I feel Patch's hands grab my ass to rub my wet core against him harder. The room was filled with heavy breathing and I was going insane.

"I …need…you. NOW" I say in between breaths.

"No need to ask" Patch replies in a husky tone.

Patch then flips me onto my back and pulls off my shorts and underwear in one swift movement. My hands reach down to open the button on the front of Patch's pants. I was having a hard time getting a hold of it so Patch stops me and does it himself. He opens the button, rips down the zipper, and then yanks off his pants. All that was left was his boxers and I was already pulling them down.

Now that all of our clothing was removed, we begin our heated kiss right where we left off.

The heat of his skin against mine was driving me crazy so I reached down and grabbed his hard length and made him enter me. Once I was completely filled by him, Patch slowly pulls out just to shove himself back in. The motion stayed slow for a moment until I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Faster!" I call out.

"With pleasure" Patch replies as he started to thrust faster into me.

The faster he went, the louder I got.

Patch started to lick my collar bone and slowly moved to wards my breasts. When I felt his tongue touch my left nipple is when I lost it.

I flip him over so now I was on top and I was riding him like that's all that mattered in life. Him. In me in the most intimate ways.

With me straddling him, it gave us a new angle and I could feel my orgasm creeping up.

"Patch?" I managed to say between my heavy panting.

"Yeah Angel?" Patch replies with a strained voice.

"I was… sooo… worried that… AH… I would…never... Mmn… get to do this… with you again." I finally get out between my moans.

Suddenly I was on my back again with him pounding into me like there was no tomorrow. Before I knew it, I was screaming Patch's name repeatedly while I was having my orgasm.

Not long after, I feel Patch release inside me as he groaned and collapsed on top of me.

I wrap my arms around him in a hug while we lay there panting. My fingers finding their way to Patch's hair and I lay there scratching his scalp with my nails. I watch his face look so calm as his head lays on my chest. It almost looked as if he was listening to my heartbeat. Then I see a smile appear on his face as his eyes open.

"Now what were you so worried about my Angel?" he asks with a grin on his face.

My face turns red as I start to tell him. "When I thought I was going to die while Dabria was choking me, I was thinking of how I would never get to hold you, kiss you, and make love to you ever again." My face was a deep scarlet now.

"Well you're alive and I'm right here in your arms right now. You can make love to me when ever you like" Patch says with his fox grin.

"I'll keep that in mind" I tell him when at the same moment my stomach growls.

"Hungry again?" Patch says with a chuckle.

"Well you gave me quite a work out" I reply back.

Suddenly Patch was on his feet and pulling up his pants. Then he turned to me and wrapped me in my blanket before he lifted me up bridal style and started heading down stairs.

"What would you like to eat?" he asks as we enter the kitchen.

He sets me down on a kitchen stool and heads towards the fridge.

"Hmmm," I say as I think. "Oh I know! I want breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" Patch says as he turns to look at me from the fridge. "It's like three in the afternoon."

"So," I say shrugging my shoulders. "I'm in the mood for pancakes, gotta problem with that?"

Patch just winks at me and smiles before he goes to the cupboard to pull out pancake mix.

"Anything else?" he asks.

"Eggs!" I tell him. "I love scrambled eggs!"

He walks to the fridge and pulls out the egg carton. I sit there and watch him cook and think about how grateful I am to have him. There is no one else I could love as much as I love him.

Before I knew it, Patch placed a plate in front of me full of pancakes smothered in syrup and eggs. I instantly dig in.

Looking up I realize Patch has been watching me because he hasn't even touched the food on his plate.

"What?" I ask.

He just smiles and shakes his head before he starts to eat.

I was starting to eat my second plate of food when finally Patch says something.

"It's surprising to see a girl your size, eat so much" he says.

"Don't worry," I say swallowing a mouthful of eggs. "I'll just work it all off."

"And how will you do that my Angel?" he asks.

"Having sex with you" I reply.

Instantly Patch's face turns from a playful look to a serious look.

I look back at him and our eyes connect. I feel a shiver run down my spine from the intensity of his stare.

I swallow the last bite of food on my plate and Patch breaks the stare by picking up both of our plates and putting them in the sink.

While Patch washes the dishes, I get up from my seat and head towards the other side of the counter to put away the food. I pick up the bag of pancake mix and put it away in the cupboard. Then I return to the counter to grab the eggs.

I open the fridge and bend down to put the egg carton on one of the shelves. When I stand up and close the fridge, I realize Patch is standing right next to me.

"Patch!" I say startled.

He just stare at me intensely and I start to back up. Unfortunately, I end up backing into a wall.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask out of confusion and fear.

He just steps closer to me and rips off the sheet from my body which leaves me standing there naked.

Patch looks at me up and down and his intense gaze starts to heat me up.

I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning.

Patch notices the blood on my lip and leans in to lick it clean. This time I let out a moan and suddenly his lips are meshed into mine.

Instantly I open my mouth for his entrance and his tongue delves right in causing us to both let out a moan. Suddenly he picks me up and lays me down on the counter with him crawling on top. He knocks over the syrup bottle that we never put away and it spills syrup on my shoulder. Patch picks up the bottle and moves it out of the way. Then he lowers his head to my shoulder and licks up the syrupy mess. Patch lets out a deep growl and kneels back so that he's straddling my legs.

He looks into my eyes for a short moment then gives me a fox grin. He leans over me and grabs the syrup bottle.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Patience Angel" he replies.

I let out a gasp when I start to feel the cold syrup ooze across my collar bone. Then Patch pours the syrup on my chest and leaves a trail down to my navel. He sets down the bottle and then leans down to give me a kiss, then another one and another.

After a few kisses and a lick across my lips, Patch finally moves to my collar bone to lick up the sticky substance. He licks his way to my chest and stops to suck on my breast for a moment which my nipples were already hard for him. My breathing starts to pick up when he slowly licks his way to navel and finally between my thighs where I was heated the most.

I let out a loud moan when I felt Patch's tongue flick my clit. He did that a couple of times before he lifted his head and started to remove his pants. Once they were removed, Patch lies on top of me and gives me a kiss. Patch then enters me and lets out a groan as I close my eyes and sigh. I wait for Patch to start moving but he doesn't. I open my eyes to look at him and see a strange look on his face.

"Something wrong" I ask.

"You're all sticky and I got syrup in your hair and now I'm getting sticky because of you." He tells me.

"Well then lets go take a shower." I suggest.

He smiles at me and then wraps my legs around his hips before he climbs of the counter and heads towards the stairs.

We make it to the bathroom connected and Patch turns on the shower and we enter with him inside me the whole time.

Once I feel the warm water hit my back I let out a moan and then Patch has me pressed up against the shower wall with his tongue in my mouth.

Patch was driving me crazy and I was only crazy for him.

My senses were on overload and all because of Patch. The smell of him, the taste, the feel of him, and when I open my eyes I only see him.

He was my everything, My Guardian Angel.

**XXX**

**Yay! I finished my first Fan fiction story!**

**Some of you have asked why I am not extending the story and it's because the second book will be coming out and I want to be ready to write for that one.**

**Thank you every one who as supported me. I am truly grateful.**

**I want you guys to tell me which chapter was your favorite and why so that I could know what my readers like.**

**Once again Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
